Shadow Run
by KatSou
Summary: Après tous ces longs mois de cavale infernale, nos quatre Hobbits retournent au Pays. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de retrouver la Comté saccagée. Quelle mauvaise aventure les attend encore?
1. Chapter 1 : Retour au Pays

Et voici que je me lance, quelle émotion! ;)

Amis des Hobbits, je vous encourage. Cette petite histoire (quoique je ne sais pas encore quand je l'arrêterai) est toute pour eux et toute pour vous. Mais attention, nos petits héros ne sont pas revenus pour la cueillette des prunettes, comme vous en jugerez. Voila qui pourrait bien barder pour leurs petites fesses.

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à l'exception des noms Grangebois, Lili Bonpoil, et du "petit Robin"), ils sont la propriété exclusive de J.R.R Tolkien, par conséquent, je ne tire aucun profit à écrire et publier cette fiction... Blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson.

**Warning** : Cette fiction est un slash. Ce chapitre met en scène la mort d'un personnage.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous encourage à me laisser vos impressions! Je ne mérite aucune indulgence (ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on apprend), dîtes-moi tout ce que vous pensez! ;-)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shadow Run

_**Chapitre 1 : Retour au Pays**_

La nuit était tombée, apportant avec elle une pluie froide et battante comme pour décourager les quatre petits voyageurs désireux de rentrer enfin au pays. Ils avaient été longs et éprouvants tous ces mois de cavale à errer sur les terres noires … Si loin de chez eux. Que d'aventures, de peine et de terreur pour des Hobbits de bonne éducation. Si coutume était faite pour les jeunes bambins de se régaler de récits farfelus, jamais le goût du danger ne les étreignait assez pour quitter leurs terres familières dont ils connaissaient tous les recoins.

Ils arrivèrent avec peine, à dos de poney, jusqu'au pont du Brandevin pour découvrir à leur grand désarroi qu'une haute barricade leur barrait le chemin. Sur la porte, s'il convenait de l'appeler ainsi, se dressaient des pointes taillées de bois et de fer rouillé, renforçant son austère apparence. Elle semblait levée là depuis des années. Les quatre Hobbits furent déboussolés par cette découverte. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pendant leur longue absence ?

- Et bien ! En voilà un accueil chaleureux pour traiter les honnêtes gens ! Peut être auraient-ils dû y pendre le chat de sorcière, l'effet aurait été garanti ! grogna Sam Gamegie, emmitouflé sous son manteau feutré.

- Qui aurait pu s'attendre à rencontrer une barrière aussi hostile ! s'indigna Meriadoc Brandebouc, s'approchant de la porte. Les choses ont bougé par ici ! Et il est temps qu'elles bougent de nouveau, à commencer par ce semblant de fortification !

Il empoigna un échalas incliné dans la clôture qu'il tira fermement vers lui, ce qui ébranla toute la construction.

- Très artisanal ! Méfie-toi de ne pas prendre un palot sur la tête ! ironisa Peregrin Touque d'un air désabusé. De toute évidence, l'esprit est digne de la plus grande finesse gobeline !

- Je crains que nous n'ayons pas seulement affaire à des gobelins ou des Hobbits contrariés, affirma Frodon, inquiet. Le style est mauvais, et puis je ne vois pas de Hobbits capables d'ériger de constructions si hautes.

- Et de si mauvais goût ! râla Sam, le nez enfouit dans son écharpe.

- En revanche, cela conviendrait bien à des gobelins ! trancha Merry, le regard noir. Il ne doit pas être si difficile d'y entrer.

- Méfie-toi bien, nous pourrions rencontrer des problèmes que Gandalf n'a pas prévu ! fit Frodon.

Le jeune Merry s'approcha toujours plus de la haute porte et lança son premier appel :

- Holà ! Nous sommes des Hobbits de la Comté ! N'y a t-il personne pour nous ouvrir ?

Un silence pesant suivit le cri de Merry. Bientôt, une faible lumière filtra entre les pilots et des bruits d'agitation se firent entendre, mais nulle réponse. Le Hobbit réitéra sa requête plus que pressante. Une voix hésitante s'éleva :

- Qui va là ? …L'accès par le Brandevin est interdit ! Déguerpissez si vous ne voulez pas d'ennuis !

- Et depuis quand des Hobbits se voient-ils refuser l'hospitalité en leur propre pays ? cria Frodon à son tour en rejoignant Merry. Comptez-vous nous faire coucher dehors sous la pluie ? Je suis Frodon Sacquet et mes compagnons Meriadoc Bandebouc, Peregrin Touque et Sam Gamegie ! S'il vous reste quelque souvenir des bonnes manières je vous somme de nous ouvrir le passage, ou c'est vous qui trouverez les ennuis !

- Voilà qui est dit cher cousin, fit Pippin qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Je … Je n'ai pas le droit de faire entrer ou sortir qui que se soit à cette heure, répondit la voix effrayée de l'autre côté.

- Pas le droit ! Pas le droit ! Vous allez vous activer dés à présent, ou je vous garantis que je prendrai personnellement le droit de vous botter les fesses ! hurla Merry, énervé.

- Ajoutez trois pieds de plus si l'accueil et le vin chaud ne sont pas offert ! renchérit Pippin que la pluie et le froid impatientait.

Finalement un grincement sinistre retentit et la porte branlante finit par s'ouvrir, tirée par trois Hobbits crasseux. Leur interlocuteur, un semi-homme ventripotent aux traits tirés, se présenta sur le seuil et leur fit signe d'avancer avec un empressement fébrile :

- Hâtez-vous ! Que la milice ne trouve pas la porte ouverte !

Les quatre voyageurs entrèrent sans plus poser de questions, préférant attendre d'être enfin de l'autre côté de la palissade pour être éclairés de tout ce remue-ménage. Quand la porte fut enfin refermée, Meriadoc descendit de sa monture et se campa devant l'autre Hobbit qui leur avait ouvert :

- Et bien, mon brave Hob Gardeclôture ! En voilà des manières pour accueillir les vôtres ! Ne me reconnaissez-vous pas ?

Le vieux Hobbit écarquilla des yeux effarés :

- Ah ça ! Monsieur Meriadoc ! Vous ici ! Et vous monsieur Sacquet ! Et le fils Touque ! Nous n'espérions plus avoir de vos nouvelles un jour ! Et ce brave Sam ! C'est le vieux Gamegie qui sera content !

- Et moi donc ! répondit Sam. Comment va-t-il ? Il y a longtemps que je me soucie de lui.

- Autant que ces mauvais temps lui permettent de se porter bien, dit Hob, la mine grise. C'est une bien mauvaise époque pour nous vous savez ! Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis votre départ.

- Et bien justement ! fit Peregrin en descendant à terre. Nous aimerions bien savoir ce qui a pu se passer par ici ! Peut être pourrions-nous entrer pour en parler devant un feu et un bon vin…

- Croyez bien que je suis navré, mais je ne puis vous laisser entrer chez moi, répondit le vieux Hob. Il est interdit d'héberger des étrangers, et si je me fais prendre, je suis bon pour les trous-prisons… ou peut être pire…

- Des étrangers ! Souvenez-vous qu'il y a deux minutes à peine j'étais le fils d'un de vos bons amis !

- Bien sûr monsieur Merry, et vous le serez toujours, mais comprenez ! Je ne peux prendre trop de risques en tant que gardien ! Je pense à ma famille…

- Bon, bon ! Cela ne vous dispense pas de nous éclairer davantage.

- Oh ! Si vous saviez ! C'est un temps de guerre qui gronde ! La Comté est envahie de créatures sordides ! Au départ, nous ne déplorions que l'arrivée de misérables gobelins venus par l'Est du pays. Ils étaient nombreux, mais ne pouvaient asservir les Hobbits, désireux de défendre leurs biens. Puis leur sensibilité face au jour les refrénaient sérieusement. Alors ils ont commencé à piller, saccager, chambarder autant qu'ils le pouvaient ! Les plus hardis d'entre nous en abattaient toujours, mais la ruine demeurait. C'est à partir de ce moment que la Comté a commencé à faire grise mine. Et très vite sont arrivées des armées d'orcs ! Certes moins nombreuses que dans les livres d'Histoire, mais suffisamment pour tenir toute résistance hobbite en échec. Et là, tout est allé très vite …

En même temps que le brave Hob racontait, rejoint progressivement par une bonne dizaine de ses congénères, Sam remarqua Frodon, qui avait avancé un peu pour s'écarter du bosquet d'arbustes qui encombrait la vue sur les prairies fleuries du Pays de Bouc. Les yeux du porteur de l'anneau semblaient s'égarer dans le paysage, son visage blanc s'était figé dans un masque glacé d'effroi et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper de petits nuages de chaleur qui trahissaient son souffle court. Soucieux du trouble qu'il percevait chez son maître, l'ancien jardinier dirigea son poney à hauteur de celui de Frodon. Il n'eut guère le temps de demander ce qui n'allait pas, quand il fut frappé de la même torpeur. Malgré la nuit et le mauvais temps, il vit lui aussi. Au devant d'eux s'étendaient les vastes Champs du Pont et, par ce fait, l'aperçu le plus effroyable de la ruine de leur beau pays. Les étendues d'ordinaire si fertiles n'étaient plus que des champs de boue ravagés et sans vie. Les arbres robustes qui longeaient les anciennes prairies avaient été arrachés ou parfois brûlés. Il ne semblait plus rester la moindre parcelle d'herbe tendre ou de fleurs printanières. Ils remarquèrent avec effroi que le petit bourg autrefois dressé à la lisière du champs du père Magotte avait complètement disparu. A sa place s'élevaient des bâtisses sombres et tordues qui ne répondaient guère au charme bocager de la Comté. Le paysage qui s'offrait à eux avait tout d'un tableau de Mort.

Pippin, qui avait détourné le visage du vieux Hobbit, aperçut à son tour Frodon et Sam, tous deux figés dans une expression interdite. Il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tapota dans le bras de Merry, planté à ses côtés, avant de rejoindre à pied ses deux compagnons. Merry courut le rejoindre quand il vit son petit cousin étouffer un cri de frayeur. Ce qu'il vit à son tour le paralysa. Ses yeux fixèrent le triste décor sans plus pouvoir s'en détourner. Il sentit la menotte fébrile de Pippin se réfugier dans la sienne, recherchant le réconfort. Il la resserra fiévreusement pour trouver lui même un peu de courage. Le vieux Hob s'était avancé jusqu'à eux et poursuivit son récit sinistre. Sa voix devenue rauque semblait résonner comme une lourde fatalité qui pesait dans le cœur des jeunes voyageurs, maintenant complètement immergés dans l'horreur : « Les orcs prirent très vite possession des principaux villages de l'Est, tuant tous ceux qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, saccageant tout ce qu'il pouvaient trouver de beau, plongeant la Comté dans la terreur. La vie sous sa plus belle forme fut très vite anéantie. Toute l'organisation du pays fut bouleversée. Dorénavant, le Grand Chef se nomme Charcoux, un vrai teigneux à ce qui se dit ! Nous autres braves gars tentâmes de résister mais chacun des regroupements clandestins se faisaient décimer. J'ai d'abord pensé à protéger ma famille, j'ai abandonné la résistance. Aujourd'hui c'est la Comté entière qui s'écroule devant eux. La plupart des Hobbits sont impressionnés par leur apparence et leur violence. Le plus souvent, un seul grognement de leur part suffit à calmer les ardeurs des plus entêtés. Si un Hobbit se fait trop hargneux, il est envoyé directement dans un trou prison. Et si le soulèvement ne cesse pas, ils résolvent le tout par des exécutions publiques. »

- Des exécutions publiques ? s'exclama Frodon effaré. Mais c'est affreux ! Jamais le sang n'a été versé en Comté ! Les choses ne peuvent continuer ainsi !

A peine eût-il achevé sa phrase, qu'un jeune Hobbit tout bouclé d'or accoura vers eux. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de Hob, tout essoufflé et visiblement effrayé :

- Vite ! Une patrouille arrive ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester là ! S'ils vous trouvent, ils vous arrêteront !

- Je voudrais bien voir ça ! gronda Merry, envahi par la fureur.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Frodon.

- Ils tournent rarement à moins de six ou sept, et ils sont armés, croyez-moi ! Le p'tit a raison ! Mieux vaut vous cacher en attendant qu'ils passent.

- Eh bien nous aussi nous sommes armés ! Et prêts à les recevoir ! fit Merry en dégainant son épée.

Pippin arrêta son bras, le forçant à redescendre la lame :

- Attends ! Je te suis dans ton élan, mais pour le coup, ça me paraît trop risqué ! On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend !

- Il a raison Merry, renchérit Frodon. Pour sauver la Comté il faut déjà songer à rester en vie !

Sans attendre la réponse de Meriadoc, Hob fit signe à plusieurs de ses camarades de cacher les poneys. Sam et Frodon se retrouvèrent également à terre.

La maison de Hob était l'une des rares du quartier à avoir été bâtie en surface, contrairement à la tradition locale. Le vieux Hobbit possédait quelques abris pour ses bêtes et une grange derrière laquelle les quatre voyageurs trouvèrent refuge, prêts à déguerpir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Ce petit abri tapissé de paille offrait un excellent point de vue de la situation, d'où les quatre petites têtes bouclées espionnaient silencieusement. La patrouille d'orcs fut très vite sur place. Hob avait raison : ils étaient sept. Sept orcs crasseux et puants, dont l'attitude n'avait rien de rassurant. Une épaisse cuirasse les recouvrait et de lourdes épées pendaient à leur ceinture. Le plus imposant, qui semblait être le meneur de cette brave escadrille, s'approcha brutalement du vieux Hob.

- C'est un Huruk-haï ! Chuchota Merry, blotti contre Pippin qui frissonnait.

- Ces affreuses créatures ! Moi qui avait tant espéré ne plus en entendre parler…

- Des étrangers sont venus là ! grogna l'Huruk-haï d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Non maître, pas d'étrangers à cette heure. C'est le règlement. Personne ne doit entrer ou sortir à partir de 18h, et je surveille, soyez-en sûr.

La créature empoigna violemment le Hobbit par le col et le souleva à hauteur de sa figure répugnante :

- La grande porte s'est ouverte ! Un informateur l'a vu ! Ne me racontez pas d'histoire !

Sur ces paroles, il jeta le pauvre Hobbit au sol. Hob échappa un cri de douleur, tandis que deux de ses compagnons se précipitèrent pour le relever.

- Embarquez-moi ce bon à rien ! Et fouillez les maisons alentour ! gronda le chef.

- Vous n'irez nulle part avec lui ! hurla un robuste Hobbit brun, qui éleva une fourche en direction du peloton indésirable. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, il chargea le chef de son arme, la fureur brûlant son regard. Tout se passa si vite que personne ne put réagir. Avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'Huruk-haï, le Hobbit audacieux fut stoppé d'un coup d'épée maîtrisé qui lui traversa le corps. Un autre Orc embusqué sur le côté avait porté le coup alors que le chef n'avait pas cillé. Le Hobbit tituba un instant, recouvrant la blessure fatale de ses mains empourprées, et s'écroula aux pieds de Hob, sans vie.

Les quatre voyageurs qui assistaient à la scène impuissants étouffèrent un cri de frayeur. Frodon, qui avait recouvert sa bouche de ses mains, semblait tétanisé. Au cours de ces derniers mois, des choses atroces avaient défilé sous ses yeux encore innocents, mais rien de semblable au choc de l'exécution d'un des siens. Sam étreignait son jeune ami, luttant contre la rage pressante qui se mêlait à la peur, partagé entre l'envie de fuir et la pulsion meurtrière. Pippin quant à lui, se resserrait convulsivement contre Merry qu'il sentait bouillir d'une fureur sans pareil. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister l'épouvantait, mais la fébrilité de son cousin le terrorisait davantage. Qu'allait-il se passer si Merry ne se calmait pas ? Ce dernier finit par se redresser, le corps tendu, les poings crispés.

- Non ! Merry ! Que fais-tu ? Baisse-toi ! murmura nerveusement Pippin en s'agrippant au bras de son cousin. Mais celui-ci semblait ne pas l'entendre. Frodon se joignit à Peregrin en agrippant à son tour le veston de Merry, bientôt épaulé par Sam qui s'était quelque peu ressaisi. Ils ne furent pas trop de trois pour le convaincre enfin de se rebaisser.

- Vous… Vous voulez qu'on laisse faire de telles choses sans réagir ? articula Meriadoc avec peine.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais réfléchis ! Comment veux-tu lutter contre sept orcs armés ? En improvisant ? fit Frodon.

- Avec tous les Hobbits présents, nous devrions bien être une douzaine ! C'est bien assez pour les dominer ! répondit Merry.

- Peut-être, et encore faut-il être sûr de se voir soutenu ! répliqua Frodon.

- Mais regarde-les ! Leur rage ne demande qu'à se réveiller !

- Moi je ne vois que des Hobbits apeurés, prêts à fuir à la moindre occasion ! Aucun d'eux n'a bougé !

- Cessez de vous chicaner, ce n'est pas le moment ! trancha Pippin.

- Il a raison ! ajouta Sam. Ça ne fera pas avancer les choses ! Regardez ! Voilà qu'ils embarquent c'pauvre Hob !

Deux Orcs empoignèrent Hob qui s'était écroulé de douleur sur le corps de son ami. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient avec leur otage, une femme bouleversée accourut de la maison du vieux Hobbit :

- Non ! Attendez ! Que faîtes vous ? Pourquoi l'emmenez-vous ? Répondez-moi ! cria t-elle, désespérée.

Mais aucun Orc ne lui répondit. Elle agrippa le bras de l'un d'eux en reposant incessamment sa question, mais n'obtint comme réponse qu'une violente bourrade qui la projeta au sol. Plusieurs semi-hommes se hâtèrent vers la femme en pleurs, la relevèrent et la ramenèrent chez elle, où quatre bambins attendaient sur le seuil, tâchant de la rassurer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. D'autres Hobbits emportèrent le corps du malheureux qu'ils avaient enveloppé dans un linge humide, et bientôt, la petite foule se dissipa.

- Et maintenant, que fait-on ? demanda Merry que le désespoir avait finalement gagné.

Aucun de ses compagnons ne put répondre sur l'instant, tous pris d'une torpeur qui gelait leurs pensées.

- Il faudrait peut être trouver où se loger pour commencer, finit par répondre Sam, qui commençait à douter de l'étanchéité des mottes de paille.

Bien que les paroles du jardinier reflétaient là tout son bon sens, aucun des quatre petits exilés n'osait encore bouger. La pluie froide et persévérante battait sur le toit de la grange toute sa rage et sa vigueur à mesure que leur courage faiblissait. Trouver un foyer. Cela revenait à courir la campagne sans protection alors que la nuit, déjà à la moitié de sa course, dissimulait sous son épais manteau de cendres ces hordes de prédateurs nocturnes lancés à leurs trousses. A la vérité, cela tenait plus de la folie que de la raison.

Gelés jusqu'à la moelle, ils se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres pour retrouver, en plus de la chaleur mutuelle, le réconfort d'une étreinte fraternelle. La joie ravigotante ô combien désirée du souvenir de leur pays fruité, pour lequel les vertus de la terre chaude allouaient cette éternelle saveur de petit printemps, se trouvait froidement balayée par le désert glacé de la désolation, cette impression abjecte de sentir s'égrainer comme du sable entre les doigts tous les espoirs de revenir à leur vie paisible. Sentiment que Sam et Frodon n'avaient que trop connu pour en supporter une deuxième fois le poids sur leurs épaules trop fragiles. Sam sentit le corps accablé de Frodon couler doucement contre sa poitrine et l'accueillit entre ses bras avec déférence. Il caressa délicatement la chevelure de jais, se saisissant de la consolation qu'il se voyait offrir lui aussi par la chaleur de l'instant, pendant que les prunelles opalines du jeune maître scrutaient vivement l'obscurité, tout à la prudence.

Merry et Pippin s'étaient déjà vivement rapprochés, s'entortillant l'un contre l'autre dans la maigre protection de leurs capes de voyage qui gardaient encore l'odeur des terres elfiques. Appuyé contre la gorge chaude de Merry, le cadet se prenait à rêver des nombreuses occasions où ils s'étaient tous deux abandonné dans la paille douillette de la ferme des Grangebois . Leur affection partagée avait cela d'ineffable qu'elle avait toujours fait partie de leur existence. De toute vérité, elle était l'évidence même. Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison qu'ils mirent tant de temps à s'en apercevoir. Il fallut attendre l'explosion colérique de Lili Bonpoil, amie intime de la mâtine Pervinca qui l'avait finement convaincue de convier pour ses 23 ans ce fripon de Meriadoc. Cette bamboche canulante aux intérêts légers avait tourné court grâce franc-parler de Merry, qui avait tout naturellement remarqué l'assortiment de la robe églantine de son hôtesse aux rideaux diaprés du salon, chose qui n'avait pas pour avantage de mettre en valeur son minois de grisette. Il avait profité des aboiements excédés de la demoiselle pour se dérober dans un éclat de rire, agrippant le jeune Pippin au passage. Ils avaient couru tout les deux jusqu'à atteindre la ferme où ils trouvaient si souvent asile de paix. Merry, encore ivre de coquinerie, s'écroula dans la paille, le visage face au ciel. Pippin se laissa alors doucement tomber prés de lui, se blottissant contre son corps fébrile. C'est alors qu'il sentit, dans les gestes de tendresse de l'aîné, une fièvre soudaine, alors que ses mains surprirent une parcelle du ventre chaud de Pippin que la chemise dégrafée avait découvert dans leur fuite. Il comprit, en écoutant les battements du cœur de Merry qui s'affolait, ce lien exclusif qui les réunissait. Pourtant, même conscient de cette grâce, Merry ne l'avait jamais réellement touché, comme s'il craignait de souiller cette candeur encore trop docile pour s'affirmer dans sa volonté. Mais ce regard échangé à ce moment là cristallisa cette réciprocité qui, bleue d'azur ou verte émeraude, ne les a plus quitté.

- Sam, quelqu'un approche ! murmura soudain Frodon, qui venait de se redresser subitement, bousculant les songeries de chacun.

Les quatre Hobbits se raidirent et tendirent prudemment l'oreille. Des bruits de pas légers approchaient bien de leur repli. N'osant bouger, ils restèrent, pendant un instant d'attente fiévreuse, tapis dans leur nid de paille humide, la main crispée sur la poignée de l'épée. Mais la pluie, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir cesser, recouvrait les bruissements alentours, augmentant de jure la peur qui glaçait leurs membres. Soudain, une ombre furtive apparut sur le côté non protégé de Merry. Celui-ci, surpris, échappa un cris de frayeur et dégaina l'épée. Un hurlement lui transperça les oreilles. Celui d'une femme.

- Rosie ! hurla Sam qui l'avait reconnue. Il se précipita vers la jeune Hobbite, aussi surprise que soulagée.

- Rosie ? J'ai bien failli t'éborgner ! râla Merry, finalement rassuré.

- Ou peut être même pire ! Ah ! Enfin je vous trouve, mes amis ! fit-elle, accueillant Sam dans ses bras frêles, un sourire radieux gravé sur son visage fatigué. Voilà deux bonnes heures que je vous cherche ! Je craignais vraiment que quelque chose de malheureux ne vous soit arrivé !

- Rosie ? répéta Frodon, interloqué. Mais… que fais-tu ici ?

- Le petit Robin a couru jusque chez nous pour nous prévenir de votre venue. Il redoutait qu'une patrouille ne vous fasse des histoires. Je suis venue aussi vite que possible…

Les quatre Hobbits se souvinrent du jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or qui les avait avertis que des orcs arrivaient. Il avait disparu comme il était venu. Le « petit Robin », c'était donc lui.

- Je suis si soulagée de vous trouver sains et saufs ! se réjouit la jeune femme en enlaçant vivement Frodon, encore tremblant sous le choc de la frayeur passée. Vous devez être gelés par ce temps détestable. Venez vite ! Le trou familial héberge tous les cœurs recrus ! Vous aurez tout le vin et la nourriture dont vous rêvez !

Rosie agrippa chaudement le bras de Pippin et ouvrit le chemin, avec toute l'allégresse d'une jeune âme préservée.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sagesse Royale

Ah! Vous pouvez me bouder autant que vous le souhaitez, ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire remonter l'audace. ;p

Voici un deuxième chapitre qui fait office de flashback.

Je précise une nouvelle fois que je ne crache pas sur vos impressions, y compris celles des récalcitrants. ;)

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 2 : sagesse royale**_

On dit qu'aux heures les plus sombres succèdent toujours les plus heureux instants. Les Hobbits voulurent y croire en ce premier jour de mai, jour d'un nouvel espoir où même le soleil parut changer d'éclat. Ce jour tant espéré qui rendit au Gondor son héritier souverain. Sous les acclamations enthousiastes du royaume, Minas Tirith avait regagné toute la noblesse de son apogée. Les ténèbres s'étaient évanouies, laissant rejaillir la beauté froide des remparts immaculés de la Cité Blanche.

Sam, qui avait veillé toute la nuit au chevet de Frodon, s'était enfin assoupi sur la table d'une chambre voisine, le front reposant sur ses bras repliés, quand une grande main noueuse et paternelle se posa sur son épaule. Le Hobbit releva lourdement une tête fanée par le sommeil :

- Gandalf ? Quelle heure est-il ?

La figure rassurante du vieux magicien s'étira doucement dans sourire lénifiant, une lueur vivace brûlait dans ses yeux fatigués :

- L'heure des réjouissances.

Le visage potelé du jardinier s'éclaira soudain :

- Il est réveillé, n'est ce pas ? Ah pour sûr que oui ! C'est que je l'vois tout de suite dans votre regard ! Enfin ! Monsieur Frodon est sauvé !

Gandalf se redressa sereinement, les bras croisés sous sa longue barbe blanche, la mine sévère que l'amusement, toutefois, ne trompait pas.

- Eh bien, Sam Gamegie, que me faîtes-vous ces yeux de loche éberluée alors que vous devriez être au prés de votre maître qui s'éveille sans vous ! Vous voilà bien long à la réflexion en ce beau matin !

Sans plus attendre, Sam bondit maladroitement de sa chaise, sous le sourire satisfait du magicien, et courut jusque dans la petite chambre fraîche où reposait Frodon.

Il était là, assis au milieu de ce lit trop grand pour lui, revêtu d'un vêtement ample et clair, en grande conversation avec Aragorn, posé à ses côté. De l'autre côté du lit se tenait Pippin, agenouillé prés du bord, la tête appuyée sur ses mains, attentif à chacune des paroles de son cousin, pendant que Merry, debout derrière lui, faisait jouer ses doigts à son insu dans les cheveux du cadet.

Lorsque Frodon s'aperçut de la présence de Sam, ses mots moururent instantanément sur ses lèvres, encore pâlichonnes, et ses yeux, redevenus clairs, s'accrochèrent au visage ému de son ami. Aragorn n'eut guère besoin de s'attarder pour comprendre que ces retrouvailles se passeraient de toute autre présence que la leur. Il croisa le regard de Merry qui dut tirer la manche de Pippin pour l'inviter à sortir avec lui. Mais avant d'accorder aux deux Hobbits ces instants exclusifs, Grand Pas enserra dans sa main brune celle, fragile et meurtrie, du porteur de l'Anneau :

-C'est un véritable soulagement de vous savoir de nouveau parmi nous. Votre histoire sera célébrée à travers les âges, et c'est à jamais que chaque peuple de la Terre du Milieu vous témoignera sa reconnaissance.

Frodon sourit légèrement, ne sachant quel mot prononcer pour exprimer sa propre gratitude. Mais quand Aragorn eut quitté la pièce à son tour, ce fut un tout autre silence qui s'installa. Une émotion particulière, dénuée de sens et détachée des mots, fut la première révérence à cette amitié retrouvée. Cette amitié, pouvait-on le dire ? Sam savait qu'il n'aurait pu se contenter d'un sentiment d'apparence si frivole maintenant qu'il le voyait, assis sur ce lit baigné de soleil. Le temps semblait ne plus s'écouler, comme compatissant au désir de leur accorder un instant immuable et sans témoin. Son maître le regardait, immobile mais saisi d'un trouble que ses yeux trahissaient. Ses yeux, qui, pendant ces longs jours de détresse passés sur les Terres Noires, s'étaient assombris par la fatigue, la peur et la convoitise, voilà qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur jolie couleur céleste et leur lumière de vie. Ses yeux, qu'il revoyait enfin. Sam osa quelques pas en direction du lit et y posa sa main, mais il ne put se résoudre à le toucher encore, comme craignant de voir l'enchantement s'évanouir dans un rêve trop beau pour durer. Il contempla ce visage lacté presque sans défaut qu'il avait tant espéré pouvoir caresser doucement, sans jamais l'oser. Ses cheveux d'ébène retombaient en boucles indisciplinées, lui donnant ce petit air hirsute du levé matinal, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve fuyant, sans incidence.

Frodon saisit finalement la main de Sam dans la sienne. Sa main blanche et frêle était redevenue chaude. Sam osa enfin y porter un baiser respectueux, et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Ils ne se séparèrent plus de la journée et se préparèrent à la suivante, qui devait célébrer le couronnement du nouveau roi du Gondor.

La grande salle du château était encore vide en cette charmante matinée de printemps qui, à première vue, ne semblait différer d'aucune autre. Les grandes tables de bois qui allaient accueillir les nombreux convives venus pour la belle occasion étaient impeccablement disposées. Merry, qui venait de pénétrer dans l'immense salle, n'en croyait pas ses yeux de petit Hobbit. Les murs blancs montaient si haut qu'ils en faisaient oublier le clos et les larges fenêtres qui longeaient la pièce laissaient pénétrer de radieux rayons de soleil qui baignaient de couleurs les rideaux flottant. Le plafond, éminent, convergeait en voûtes superbes, qui retombaient souplement sur le sol en piliers réguliers. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de noblesse émaner d'un même lieu. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent instantanément sur une autre table, différente de celles des convives, placée en retrait, sur le côté droit de la salle. Fichtre ! N'avait-il jamais vu de buffet aussi foisonnant ! La table, qui devait bien mesurer cent vingt pieds de long, était entièrement garnie de nourriture en tout genre, allant de la viande délicieusement dorée aux fruits les plus colorés, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux. Et des papilles. Une vision des plus merveilleuses, que le plus probe des Hobbits n'oserait imaginer, même en rêve. Bien entendu, il n'était pas question pour l'instant de se laisser tenter. Quoique le souci des choses bien faites inciterait n'importe quel semi-homme digne de ce nom à s'assurer, pour le moins, que la nourriture fût exquise. Après quelques longues secondes d'ébahissement mérité, Merry tourna innocemment la tête de tout côté. Personne à l'entrée, ni plus à proximité. Il y avait bien quelques vassaux au fond de la salle qui finissaient hâtivement les derniers préparatifs, rien d'alarmant donc pour tout Hobbit qui soit, dont la furtivité naturelle était si souvent prise pour de la magie chez les Hommes. Le jeune Meriadoc s'approcha de la table aux trésors à pas de loup. Il arriva près du bord et dressa fièrement sa tête friponne à hauteur d'une succulente grappe de raisin vert, qui recouvrait divinement quelques pommes rougeoyantes. Il s'apprêtait à saisir un pomme quand il entendit un fracas de l'autre côté de la table, suivi d'un bruit de chute de multiples petits fruits. Il sursauta et se baissa vivement pour ne pas être pris en faute. C'est alors qu'un petit fruit rouge roula de sous la table et vint heurter son pied. Une cerise ! L'évidence le frappa. Il se redressa fermement et reconnut, dansant entre deux bananes, les boucles chocolatées si familières :

- Pippin !

Le jeune fautif sursauta :

- Jô pô tout efpliquer ! cria une bouche encombrée.

Merry contourna la table d'un pas faussement autoritaire et se campa devant le petit chapardeur aux joues gonflées comme un campagnol.

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu fabriques derrière la table du buffet royal, la bouche pleine de cerises, semonça l'aîné.

Le jeune Touque, dont la réputation proverbiale ne laissait guère d'issue, agita vivement les bras, joignant des geignements incompréhensibles, en guise de protestation. Meriadoc agrippa le menton de Pippin et appuya sur les joues arrondies du cadet qui laissa échapper un petit noyau juteux, puis un deuxième, un troisième, et enfin, un quatrième.

- Comment fais-tu pour ingurgiter autant de nourriture en une bouchée ? Un jour, tu auras l'air aussi bouffi qu'un castor ! fit Merry en essuyant de ses doigts les lèvres du jeunot, barbouillées de jus carmin.

Quand Pippin retrouva enfin l'usage de sa langue, il ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer, l'air insolent :

- Je suis allé à bonne école, souviens-toi ! Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui apprenais à mon petit cousin comment avaler le plus de biscuits dans le garde-manger sans se faire voir, ou encore comment cracher son noyau de cerise le plus loin possible. Quoiqu' aujourd'hui, je suis certain de te battre dans toutes ces disciplines !

L'aîné esquissa une grimace agacée, mais Pippin poursuivit de bon gré :

- J'ajouterais, pour en revenir à ta première question, que je ne vois pas meilleure façon d'y répondre qu'en te la retournant ! Après tout, tu es bien devant cette table toi aussi. Et ne me dis pas que c'est Aragorn qui t'a chargé de surveiller le festin, je n'en croirai pas un mot !

-Toujours est-il que je n'étais pas entrain de filouter comme un chenapan, moi ! grogna Merry, se baissant pour ramasser les cerises tombées au sol.

- Sans doute que tu n'en as pas eu le temps ! Je gage que le bruit de l'auge renversée t'as retenu, aiguillonna Pippin de plus belle, se joignant à la tâche.

Continuant leurs taquineries, ils tentèrent tous deux de reposer maladroitement l'assiette de cerises à demi vide sur la table. Ce faisant, ils poussèrent malencontreusement quelques fruits qui en supportaient d'autres. Soudain, alors qu'ils avaient enfin reposé sagement le plat à sa place, un amas de fruits vint rouler par dessus la grande table, s'éparpillant joyeusement sur le sol. La dégringolade des premiers fruits entraîna avec elle presque tous les autres. Cette merveilleuse cascade de prunes, de pommes, de poires, de bananes ou de raisins semblait ne plus vouloir finir. Quand enfin le dernier fruit toucha le sol, Merry et Pippin, paralysés par la surprise, se regardèrent, médusés. Ils reprirent subitement leurs esprits, et déguerpirent aussi vite que possible –n'oubliant pas, au passage, de se remplir les poches de quelques prunes. Ils quittèrent hâtivement la grande salle, trébuchant gauchement, et laissant les vassaux atterrés devant le triste spectacle.

L'après midi de cette journée prometteuse rassembla aux portes du château tout le royaume de Minas Tirith. Le peuple en liesse se préparait à couronner son roi avec un enthousiasme véhément. L'entrée du château fut désobstruée de la foule pour laisser apparaître un chemin libre, au bout duquel, enfin, il apparut. Celui qui, jadis, foulait les terres en la qualité de rôdeur, empruntait ce jour la voie des seigneurs. Celui que l'on avait appelé Grands Pas, Aragorn ou même Estel, allait devenir le Roi Elessar. Et sans doute le trône n'aurait mieux convenu à aucun autre car il avait tout d'un roi, du cœur aimable à la noble prestance. Alors qu'il avançait vers les portes, la foule se tut. Malgré ce regard d'acier qui tenait en respect, Frodon se souvenait si bien de cette tendresse qui s'en dégageait parfois. Il se remémorait aussi avec plaisir sa propre surprise et celle de tout le royaume quand Aragorn fit monter à ses côtés le fier et solide Eomer, tout récemment couronné lui aussi, à la tête du Rohan.

- Je comprends votre étonnement, mais sachez qu'en la personne d'Eomer, jeune Roi du Rohan, j'ai trouvé l'apaisement. Ce lien assurera la pérennité de l'amitié qui unit le Gondor au Rohan, et je puis vous jurer le meilleur dévouement pour mon peuple dans un règne de paix.

Sur ces paroles, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement, laissant planer sur la foule un silence pesant. Mais soudain, une voix s'éleva : « vive le Roi Aragorn ! Vive le Roi Eomer ! », et bientôt le peuple entier déclama ces mots, et la liesse reprit de plus belle. Aragorn, que le doute avait pris un instant, esquissa un sourire radieux, et se tourna vers son amant, rougissant, qui lui rendit la pareille.

- Maintenant viennent les jours du Roi et puissent-ils être bénis tant que dureront les trônes des Valars !

La journée se poursuivit dans une ambiance des plus festives. Le grand repas du soir, qui à la vérité, avait commencé en fin d'après midi, réchauffait les cœurs et déliait les langues. L'union d'Elessar avec le jeune roi du Rohan était au cœur de toutes les conversations. Si elle avait surpris les premiers temps, elle fut majoritairement bien accueillie par le peuple. A tel point qu'on ne s'étonna plus de rencontrer, dés le lendemain, quelques couples de jeunes hommes ou jeunes femmes faire montre de leur affection partagée au beau milieu de la rue.

Malgré tout cela, Frodon fut saisi d'embarras lorsqu'il entra, un beau matin, dans la chambre de Legolas sans y être convié. Le jour du départ se faisant proche, le jeune Hobbit avait jugé utile de consulter une carte de la Terre du Milieu qu'il savait en possession de l'elfe. Quand il se présenta à sa porte, celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte, et la lumière du soleil matinier filtrait. Il frappa quelques coups, appela doucement, mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Il entreprit d'entrer tout de même. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver dans le lit Gimli, vêtu du plus simple appareil et douillettement lové dans les bras du prince elfe, tout aussi confortablement disposé. Les draps blancs, négligemment repliés vers le fond de la couche, dévoilaient leurs corps nus, baignés d'un timide soleil qui perçait au travers de la fenêtre. Legolas ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et redressa doucement la tête.

- Je… Pardonnez-moi … je … euh … la porte était ouverte… et…

Frodon, devenu aussi rouge qu'une tarte aux griottes, se figea par la surprise et s'enlisa maladroitement dans quelque bredouillis des plus confus.

- Ne soyez pas gêné de ce que vous voyez, mon ami, il n'y a nulle raison de le cacher, murmura Legolas recouvrant son corps élancé d'un saut-de-lit ample.

- Ah ça par exemple, le jeune monsieur Frodon ! résonna la voix éraillée de Gimli, aussi échevelé qu'un vieil ours paresseux. Il est bien impromptu de vous trouver là !

Le jeune Hobbit esquissa un sourire gauche, pressé par l'envie soudaine de fuir à toutes jambes.

- Vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda l'elfe.

- Non, non ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je reviendrai par la suite !

Sur ce, il quitta précipitamment la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'y adossa quelques instants, encore tout éprouvé par cette insolite découverte, et entendit jaillir de la chambre le rire généreux du nain, ce qui le fit sourire à son tour. A l'évidence, s'il convenait de se troubler dans ces circonstances, il n'y avait là nulle matière à s'en étonner. Leur proximité considérable depuis la victoire de Pelennor avait écarté tous les doutes encore probables, aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître venant d'un nain et d'un elfe. Une pensée qui figea le sourire de Frodon sur le moment, car il lui sembla évident que la communauté de l'Anneau n'avait jamais parut aussi soudée qu'à la veille de sa séparation définitive.

Que de plaisants souvenirs qui envahissaient le cœur des quatre voyageurs, alors qu'ils foulaient péniblement le sol saccagé de la Comté en direction du trou des Chaumine, sous une pluie battante, aussi hostile que ce territoire avait pu, jadis, leur être précieux.


	3. Chapter 3 : Confort et réconfort

**Chapitre 3 : Confort et réconfort **

La chute inattendue fit échapper un cri de surprise au jeune Hobbit alors qu'il tombait en avant, réceptionné par un sol boueux.

- Pippin ! s'écria Meriadoc.

Rebroussant chemin, l'aîné se précipita vivement vers son petit cousin, qu'il agrippa sous les aisselles pour l'aider à se redresser sur ses jambes. Tout le petit groupe s'arrêta, inquiet.

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas Merry, j'ai trébuché… rien de plus, articula le jeune Touque, maintenant tout sali.

- Et tu as réussi à te blesser ! constata Merry avec inquiétude, saisissant dans ses mains le visage maculé de Pippin.

Une petite entaille venait déchirer la peau fine de son visage, juste au dessus de l'arcade sourcilière droite, déversant un mince filet de sang qui cerclait l'extérieur de son œil vert. Le pauvre petit bougre avait dû heurter une pierre ou une vieille branche en tombant.

- Laisse-moi regarder, fit Rosie en relevant de sa main le menton de Pippin. La plaie n'est pas vilaine, nous soignerons bien tout cela une fois au chaud, chez mon père. Mais il faut nous hâter ! Les premières lueurs de l'aube ne tarderont plus.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que la petite escadrille Hobbite cheminait au travers des laies les plus étroites qui serpentaient à travers les bois de la Comté, se faufilant entre la végétation hostile qui égratignait leurs mollets nus. Certes, la grande route les aurait menés à destination en moins d'une demi-heure, leur épargnant bien des peines sous cette pluie glacée, mais il leur fallait rester discrets. Déjà, ils avaient croisé une troupe de trois orcs tapageurs qui vermillaient activement dans les recoins boisés, les obligeant à se tapir au sol, dans l'incertitude de retrouver finalement la lumière chaude et rassurante des girandoles de la ferme Chaumine. Cette pénible occurrence les avait paralysés de longues minutes, leur astreignant à une immobilité aussi ferme que pouvait leur permettre l'état d'extrême frayeur qui agitait leurs membres. Heureusement, si la vision des orcs s'améliorait la nuit, la patience leur avait toujours fait défaut. Agacés d'explorer le moindres recoins du pays en sachant pertinemment que les petites gens étaient trop effrayées pour se risquer à sortir la nuit, à leur merci, ils rebroussèrent chemin, laissant derrière eux les cinq petits voyageurs.

La prudence qui, par les temps qui couraient, n'était jamais de trop, leur fit perdre une heure encore, dés lors que le moindre frémissement des arbres les faisait tressaillir. Bien que la pluie tenace leur avait finalement accordé un répit, ils arrivèrent las et gelés à la porte de la ferme. Rosie n'eût pas le temps d'y frapper qu'elle s'ouvrit diligemment sur les cinq petites formes encapuchonnées et recroquevillées, laissant une lumière douce et chaleureuse baigner leurs visages fatigués. Une silhouette courte et dodue qui avait toute l'apparence d'une femme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'une épaisse robe de lin vermillon, les poings sur les hanches :

- Ah ! Mais qui voilà ? Une figure de canaille qui mériterait bien que je la reçoive avec mon poêlon ! gronda la mère Chaumine en direction de Rosie qui souriait.

Au même instant, une deuxième silhouette tout aussi trapue fit irruption au côté de la matriarche, brandissant une large fourche face aux voyageurs. Surpris, Merry, Pippin et Frodon sursautèrent, étonnés sur l'instant d'un tel accueil venant d'un foyer qu'ils savaient pourtant bienveillant. De son côté, Sam se présenta à la lumière de la porte en agitant les bras :

- Ohé, Nibs, mon gars ! Que fais-tu ? C'est Sam ! Sam Gamegie ! Rosie est avec moi, et j'arrive avec Monsieur Frodon et ses cousins. Rabaisse-moi ça avant de nous trouer le ventre, veux-tu ?

- Ah ! Sam ! C'est que je ne t'avais pas reconnu dans cette pénombre ! Et puis, il n'est pas prudent de laisser entrer n'importe qui ces temps-ci… fit Nibs, le frère de Rosie, en abaissant son arme.

- Ca va, ça va ! répondit Sam en riant.

- Tout malentendu est dissipé. Rentrez tous vous réchauffer à présent, invita Rosie en libérant le palier.

Ils entrèrent précipitamment et se délestèrent de leurs sacs à dos tout en saluant la maîtresse de maison qui rendit la politesse à chacun d'entre eux par une chaude étreinte, ramenant le sourire aux quatre hôtes.

- Je suis bien heureuse de vous trouver sains et saufs ! La rumeur sur votre venue nous apporte bien de l'espoir, assura la mère Chaumine. Elle se tourna alors vers Rosie.

- Mais ne crois pas échapper aussi facilement à mes remontrances, petite dévoyée, et explique-moi quelle folie t'a poussé à galoper la région par de si mauvais temps ! reprit-elle. J'ai bien assez d'un mari et trois fils en vadrouille pour pleurer aussi ma fille. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Ils sont partis ? interrogea Rosie, soudainement inquiète.

- Et cela t'étonne ? Bien entendu, qu'ils sont partis ! Ils te cherchent ! Toi et tes amis.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils sont bien armés, et votre fille a fait montre d'une prudence admirable, tempéra Frodon pour dissiper l'angoisse qui s'installait brusquement.

- Oh ça, pour ce qui est de la fourberie je lui reconnais volontiers une habileté de maître ! Mais ne parlons pas de choses fâcheuses maintenant, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, se résigna la maîtresse de maison, l'air contrit. Et vous, mes pauvres amis, vous voilà dans un bel état par cette pluie. Vous devez être transis dans ces vêtements mouillés. Rosie ! Nibs ! Trouvez-leur des vêtements à leur taille.

Les deux Hobbits s'exécutèrent, et Sam, habitué de la maison, alla leur prêter main forte.

La matriarche se retourna de nouveau vers ses trois convives et les contempla de ses yeux maternels.

- Ce smial est modeste mais il est suffisamment grand pour vous loger décemment. Vous aurez une chambre pour deux. J'ose espérer qu'elles vous seront confortables.

- Une chambre pour deux ? C'est bien suffisant ! affirma joyeusement Pippin, qui tentait vainement d'empêcher que sa chemise détrempée n'inonde le sol boisé.

- Oh mais, le voilà bien abîmé ce p'tit ! trancha la mère Chaumine en posant les yeux sur la plaie caillée du jeune Touque. Elle saisit vigoureusement de ses doigts potelés les joues rougies de Pippin qui étouffa une plainte comprimée, pour examiner attentivement la blessure.

- Cette plaie me semble moins souillée qu'elle n'est vilaine. Un antiseptique fera l'affaire.

- Un quoi ? interrogea Pippin en regardant Merry, lequel écarquilla des yeux tout ronds quand la mère réapparut avec une vieille bouteille de liqueur de poire à la main, dont l'étiquette jaunie laissait pressentir que la boisson avait du corps.

- Eh bien… tu sais… un désinfectant… pour ta blessure, bredouilla Merry en désignant discrètement la bouteille sombre.

Pippin se raidit soudain en voyant approcher la matriarche avec son sinistre breuvage.

- J'vous garantis qu'avec ça, vous ne sentirez même plus l'bout de votre nez jusqu'à demain matin, assura t-elle sentencieusement.

Amusé de la mine décomposée du pauvre Peregrin, Frodon porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit rire nerveux que Merry lui-même avait peine à contenir.

- Oh ! …L'intention est charmante, merci ! Mais… je m'en occuperai moi-même, dégoisa subitement le cadet en attrapant la bouteille et les linges des mains de la mère Chaumine, surprise.

Au même instant, Rosie, Sam et Nibs reparurent avec les bras chargés de vêtements, et un nouveau visage à leurs côtés.

- Mais … tu es…hésita Merry.

- Le petit Robin, oui, termina Rosie avec le sourire. Le jeune garçon que vous avez croisé au Brandevin et qui est venu nous prévenir par la suite.

- Voici donc où s'est réfugié notre petit ange-gardien, fit Frodon avec douceur, arrachant un sourire timide au petit intéressé qui chiffonnait nerveusement le bas de sa chemise de lin.

- On va vous montrer vos chambres, annonça Nibs en saisissant le sac de Merry de sa main libre.

Les deux petits couples traditionnels se formèrent naturellement, Merry et Pippin suivant Nibs, et Frodon et Sam aux côtés de Rosie.

Pippin portait toujours un regard méditatif sur l'étrange bouteille qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je panserai ta blessure avec la plus grande douceur, mon Pippin, taquina Merry en passant le bras autour des épaules du cadet.

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais me passer de cette liqueur sur le front ! Une simple gorgée assommerait un cheval, protesta doucement Pippin qui ne souhaitait nullement vexer la maîtresse de maison.

- Tu sais mieux que moi qu'on ne contrarie jamais une mère . Cela dit, n'en abusez pas trop, ajouta Frodon en tapotant l'épaule de Pippin avant de se séparer d'eux.

Accompagné de Sam, il suivit Rosie jusque dans la salle à manger, et emprunta un couloir étroit, au bout duquel une porte arrondie s'ouvrit. Elle débouchait sur une petite chambre coquette, aux parois basses et lambrissées, laissant les murs du plafond voûté se démarquer par leur aspect lisse et sablé. Elle s'étendait en longueur sur le côté gauche de la porte, près de laquelle un petit lit bien fait aux draps rosés était agencé le long du mur. Juste à l'opposé se dressait une armoire en noyer massif et un petit coffre de chêne entrouvert, où le bras ballant d'une poupée de chiffon dépassait. Une chambre de petite fille, délicatement éclairée aux chandelles, que Rosie avait habité de longues années sans n'y avoir rien changé.

- J'admets que le décor n'est pas très approprié, mais la chambre est agréable et bien chaude, déclara la jeune Hobbite en riant quelque peu.

Certes, agréable et bien plus encore. Une chambre de Hobbit, étroite et chaleureuse, en parfait contraste avec les grandes salles hautes et froides de la Cité Blanche. Oh, ils avaient aimé passer ces quelques semaines à Minas Tirith et jouir des bienfaits d'une vie de roi, mais rien ne semblait autant leur manquer que ces petites pièces étriquées, cette douce impression d'intimité et cette odeur de bois chaud, si familière. Ce petit ravissement d'anciennes joies retrouvées arracha à Frodon un frisson de contentement alors que la fatigue et le désespoir pesaient sur ses membres.

- J'ai disposé quelques couettes et coussins au sol, près du lit, car je doute qu'il soit assez large pour vous accueillir tous deux… Du moins vous y seriez à l'étroit. A présent, je vous laisse vous changer, et profitez bien d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Sur ces paroles, Rosie referma la porte, laissant les deux semi-hommes face à face, dans un silence soudain. Ils se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes, sans autre mouvement que le battement de leurs cils. Très vite, Frodon se troubla, mais Sam fut le premier à bouger, déposant nerveusement les vêtements qu'il tenait sur la couche au sol, et tendit ceux déposés par Rosie à Frodon.

- Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous enfiliez ces habits, m'sieur Frodon, ce sont les plus serrés. Ou bien, je vous garantis que vous flotterez dans votre chemise vu la bedaine de ce cher Tom.

En effet, à l'exception de Rosie qui avait conservé la taille ronde mais leste de la jeunesse, l'ensemble de la famille Chaumine se distinguait, si l'on peut dire, par sa bonne mine et son embonpoint particulièrement généreux. De quoi poser quelques petits soucis quand il était question d'habiller un convive un peu freluquet, à l'image de Frodon. Mais il ne pouvait garder ses vêtements mouillés et brûlait tant de se réchauffer que ce petit dérangement fut très vite relégué au rang de détail sans importance.

Avec un sourire amusé, Frodon saisit les linges tendus par Sam. Ce dernier se détourna avec pudeur avant de se déshabiller à la hâte et d'enfiler maladroitement de nouvelles culottes. Du reste, bien qu'il manqua de tomber lamentablement à deux reprises, il en vint à bout avec élégance. Il ne put cependant éviter que son regard ne dérive vers son maître qui venait également de revêtir les bas. Frodon lui adressa un regard guilleret alors qu'il écartait à son maximum le revers du pantalon de son ventre, laissant l'espace de deux paumes de main, au moins.

- Si la situation le permettait, je serais presque sûr de pouvoir y faire passer Pippin en plus de moi ! Ou je dors avec les bretelles ou bien ce n'est même pas la peine que le garde, fit-il en riant. Sam lui répondit par un petit rire gêné.

C'est alors que Frodon s'assit sur le lit et entreprit d'ôter le veston et la chemise qui collaient à sa peau irritée. Sam voulut de nouveau s'en détourner par quelque étrange retenue, mais une force indocile lui criait tout le contraire. Partagé par des sentiments discordants, il se laissa aller au plus fort qu'il avait tant refoulé ces derniers mois. Il accompagna de ses yeux les doigts du porteur de l'anneau qui déboutonnaient frénétiquement la chemise et dévoilèrent bientôt la courbe d'une épaule blanche, puis l'autre, avant que le linge humide ne découvre l'ensemble du torse. Sam parcourut, avec une avidité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, la chair perlée de frissons de son jeune ami. Une envie coupable le prit de vouloir toucher cette peau si sensible de ses mains chaudes, sans doute plus dans une volonté de soulagement et de plaisir sage que de réelle gourmandise. Il ne savait quel caprice de l'âme avait fait évoluer son dévouement sincère en adoration pour Frodon, mais il maudissait ce désir qui avait changé son regard et ses rapports. Lui qui n'était pas d'une nature particulièrement loquace, il en venait à se trouver timide et rougissant au moindre égard de son ami, lui ôtant toute la verve qu'il aurait voulu préserver pour lui témoigner sa tendresse. Mais pouvait-il seulement se le permettre ? En avait-il le droit ? S'il subsistait encore quelque interrogation au fond de son cœur quand il l'avait vu s'éveiller à Minas Tirith, ce soir, il en était parfaitement sûr. Il n'aurait pu accorder à aucun autre toute cette affection qui rendait son ami maître de ses pensées. Mais qu'en était-il de Frodon ? Durant toutes ces années, Sam avait appris à interpréter ses gestes et ses humeurs, et surtout, depuis leur sombre aventure, il n'était plus un seul regard qui ne lui fût étranger. Il savait poser les mots sur chacune de ses expressions retenues, et mieux que quiconque, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux limpides qui ne savaient pas mentir. Pourtant, ils préservaient toujours de cette habileté l'unique secret que Sam n'avait pas percé. Il ne doutait pas un instant de l'amour que Frodon lui portait, il en ignorait seulement la forme. Il est tant de façons d'aimer. Dans ce cas, Sam ne savait dire si le trouble qu'il percevait souvent dans les yeux de son maître quand ils se retrouvaient seuls, comme à ce moment, provenait d'une reconnaissance profonde ou d'une émotion autrement plus intime. Une émotion viscérale qui, dans les moments d'égarement, cause autant de bien que de mal, et ampute l'esprit de toute pensée cohérente pour peu qu'elle frôle de trop près l'objet qui l'inspire. Ces petits instants privilégiés le révélaient différemment, et il était rare que Frodon soutienne longtemps le regard de son compagnon, comme s'il protégeait quelque chose qu'il souhaitait dissimuler maladroitement. Etait-ce donc la même émotion vivace qui lui donnait cet air craintif quand Sam cherchait à sonder son âme au travers de son regard qu'il connaissait si bien ? Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la pudeur naturelle de son esprit réservé, qui ne savait comment exprimer sa gratitude sans rougir. Sam n'en était pas tellement sûr, mais il devinait comme une fausse note dans la deuxième idée.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas mécontent d'enfiler un vêtement chaud et sec !

Ayant enfin revêtu l'épaisse chemise grise qui lui avait été donnée, Frodon ne manqua pas de la resserrer autour de lui pour se libérer de la désagréable impression de froid qui l'avait imprégné. Il frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, tachant de chasser la nervosité et les angoisses qui le saisissaient au ventre comme une main glacée, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au pays. Il revoyait constamment les même images tourner dans son esprit, cette lame d'acier transpercer le corps du malheureux semi-homme qui avait tenté de se révolter, les prairies saccagées. Malgré ces pensées, il sentit néanmoins le regard insistant de son ami posé sur lui et, se retournant, lui adressa un sourire timide :

- Tu souhaites peut-être dormir à présent, la journée a été rude.

- … Oui, je … C'est certainement la meilleure chose à faire, bredouilla Sam, reprenant ses esprits.

- Sam, tu es sûr que ça va ? Je te sens distant…

- Hein ? Distant ? Mais non voyons, m'sieur Frodon, qu'allez-vous imaginer ?

- Attends Sam, que fais-tu ?

- Eh bien, je me couche…

L'ancien jardinier avait commencé à arranger les draps de la petite couche qui avait été disposée au sol.

- Non, non ! Nous avons suffisamment dormi dans la crasse et la poussière pour ne plus nous priver du confort d'un lit quand il y en a un ! Viens donc dormir avec moi ! Si l'on se serre un peu, il y aura bien assez de place pour deux. Ou si tu préfères dormir aisément, c'est moi qui la prendrai, cette couchette, affirma Frodon avec assurance, en agrippant la manche de son compagnon.

- Euh… Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas être à l'aise si je couche avec vous…

- Moi, je suis sûr qu'on peut très bien y dormir à deux ! Tu préfères peut être que je dorme au sol ?

- Ah ça non ! Ce n'est pas à vous de dormir par terre !

- Ah, tiens donc ! Et pourquoi cela te conviendrait-il mieux qu'à moi ? Je réclame mon droit de dormir par terre ! proclama Frodon d'un ton faussement autoritaire, alors qu'il se leva brusquement du lit pour courir s'asseoir au milieu de la couche, les bras croisés, le menton haut.

Sam, complètement ébahi, regarda son ami sans savoir comment réagir. Après quelque hésitation, il entreprit de reprendre sa place au sol de force, se rasseyant au côté de Frodon. Non mais !

- Ah non ! Cette couche là, je ne la partage pas ! Vas dormir ailleurs ! rabroua ce dernier en bousculant Sam à coups d'épaule. Celui-ci, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, poussa son ami de ses bras puissants, l'obligeant à se coucher au sol pour mieux le maîtriser. Mais, en dépit de son apparence fluette, Frodon mettait du cœur à se défendre, et ne semblait décidément pas disposé à abandonner la lutte. Contre tout insurgé, Sam connaissait un moyen infaillible pour réfréner la résistance. Il attendit une faiblesse de son ami à protéger ses côtés pour venir lui chatouiller impunément les flancs. Celui-ci, pris au dépourvu, se contracta violemment et laissa échapper un rire généreux. Ils s'interrompirent instantanément, réalisant subitement qu'à cette heure, leurs acolytes si accueillants espéraient certainement pouvoir dormir. Ils se calmèrent alors et se fixèrent intensément. Frodon affichait toujours un sourire lutin, les joues rougies par l'effort, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie et le souffle court. Sam le regarda avec tendresse, les yeux encore rieurs, mais respectueux. Il avait peine à imaginer ce moment d'intimité si particulier. A la vérité, malgré toutes les années passées auprès de Frodon, ce fut la première fois qu'il se permettait autant de familiarités avec son maître.

- Alors ? On est résolu à me laisser mon dû ? interrogea fièrement Frodon, feignant d'ignorer la position de faiblesse dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Il m'apparaît que c'est à vous de capituler, fit remarquer Sam, arborant un semblant de fausse arrogance.

- Jamais ! Pas même sous les chatouillements !

- Très bien… Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Sam libéra Frodon de son étreinte, à regret. Cet instant de proximité l'avait attisé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas fallu grand chose, le toucher, les corps qui se débattent, le souffle chaud qui avait caressé son cou lors du face à face… Il n'y voyait rien de particulièrement charnel, c'était juste une joie de le sentir si proche, si vivant. Il était heureux d'avoir pu le toucher, de s'être senti l'objet de ses faveurs exclusives.

- Ah ! Tu t'inclines bien vite, cher ami ! souligna Frodon en se redressant, complètement échevelé. Je savais bien que tu convoitais sournoisement le lit.

- Point du tout ! Mais il m'semble qu'il est plus facile de venir à bout de vos muscles que de votre volonté, m'sieur Frodon ! taquina Sam, se donnant de faux airs.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui vais exercer la tienne !

Sur ces mots, Frodon rampa jusqu'au lit, sous les yeux effarés de Sam.

- Puis-je avoir l'honneur de dormir dans votre lit, maître Gamegie ? fit-il, adressant à son interlocuteur un regard implorant, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Surpris par ces agissements, Sam éclata d'un rire contenu. Sans même attendre une réponse, Frodon se glissa sous les draps, au côté de Sam, avant de souffler sur la dernière bougie allumée.

- Décidément, tu n'es pas très combatif ! taquina t-il.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous pousse hors du lit ? Je vous garantis que j'arriverai à mes fins !

Frodon gloussa sous les draps, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait se mesurer bien longtemps à la force de Sam. Ce dernier l'accompagna dans les rires. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne leur avait été donné de rire de la sorte. Ils ne savaient bien pourquoi cet asticotage enfantin les prenait maintenant, toujours est-il qu'il leur avait permis d'oublier quelques instants les angoisses et les affreux souvenirs des récents évènements.

Quand le calme revint, ramené malgré eux par la fatigue accablante, Sam accueillit naturellement Frodon qui vint se pelotonner, le dos contre le ventre de son compagnon. Ce dernier passa un bras sécurisant autour des épaules de son jeune maître, comme il avait eu coutume de le faire lors des nuits glacées passées en Mordor. En ces temps là, il avait répété ce geste sans se poser de question. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus liés, dans l'immédiat, par la nécessité de protection face au danger, Sam avait ressenti quelque gêne, compte tenu des nouvelles affinités qu'il sentait émerger en lui. Mais très vite, bercé par le rythme régulier de la respiration de Frodon qui s'était endormi sur le champ, il se détendit à son tour, baigné d'une félicité qu'il avait enfin tout loisir de savourer sans encombre. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.


End file.
